chunibyofandomcom-20200222-history
Shinka Nibutani
Shinka Nibutani (丹生谷 森夏 Nibutani Shinka) is a fictional character in the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! She is voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki in the anime. Character Outline Shinka is currently the freshman year representative for her high school. She is considered one of the 'beauty queens' in her class and is admired by others. Shinka is also a cheerleader for the school, and is very popular with both genders, somewhat because of her talents and attractiveness. Shinka appears to have feelings towards Yuuta Togashi, but this later turns out to be false. She was once a "chūnibyō patient" and used to call herself "Mori Summer". Her current sweet and charming personality in public is an act to hide her embarrassing past. Shinka still retains some of her fantasy personality, and also has some of the items she valued as Mori Summer, such as her bangles and head piece. Background Shinka used to imagine herself as a mage and called herself "Mori Summer". She created a blog titled "Mabinogion" about Mori Summer's life as the last mage on Earth. According to the blog, she has a pure heart and is able to communicate with faeries. Mori Summer's catch phrase is "Love is everything", and has lived for more than 4 centuries. When she decides to put everything behind her, she deletes Mabinogion, because of it's now embarrassing content, and hopes that no one will know about Mori Summer when she attends high school. Unfortunately, Sanae Dekomori had printed many copies of Mabinogion and is determined to find the real Mori Summer. Shinka wants to destroy every last piece of evidence that could possibly reveal her past. Reluctantly, she also decides to stay in the same club as Sanae. Shinka often tries to help build up Rikka and Yuuta's relationship. Appearance and Personality Shinka is considered to be very beautiful by most of her friends and was voted number one in Makoto Isshiki's secret contest for the cutest girl in their class. She has a long light brown hair with a pink hair clip in her fringes and orange eyes. She is also very attractive; even Yuuta used to dream and fantasize about her. In the second season, Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!lRen, first episode, Shinka dyes her hair black as she doesn't want to be recognized by other students. Shinka is always friendly and polite in public, but when she is alone with her club mates she reveals that her true personality is a bit more bitter and easily irritable. Like Yuuta, when she remembered about her old delusional life, her embarrassment leads her to do ridiculous things such as hitting the floor or rolling around and usually hits the ones who make her angry, especially Sanae. Despite her flaws, she's genuinely a kind-hearted person who loves and cares about his friends, and she will help them if needed. Quotes * "No one's gonna believe just a bunch of words. You gotta take responsibility for your actions." * "I think that maybe everyone always has some kind of "syndrome" you know? But I think we were just caught up in our own ideas of what a "normal" high schooler should be. Trivia 1. Shinka used to have a chuunibyu too, but just like Yuuta she grew out of it and becomes embarassed easily whenever it is mentioned. 2. Even though she acts nice and polite with everyone else, her real personality is somewhat irritable and even hostile. 3. Her chunibyou was that she thought of herself as a mage, in the name of 'Mori Summer". 4. Her first kiss was with Sanae, which was an accident. 5. Shinka seems to become enthusiastic when it comes to romance, and she keeps urging Yuuta to progress his relationship with Rikka and helps them both with their relationship. Relationships * Rikka Takanashi - Shinka is friendly towards Rikka despite being irritated at times with Rikka's delusions. She also helps out Rikka in situations regarding Rikka's romantic relations with Yuuta. *Yuuta Togashi - Shinka initially hid her true colors from Yuuta, whilst Yuuta initially admired Shinka. But Yuuta lost his admiration for Shinka after learning of Shinka's true behavior and her chuunibyo past as Mori Summer. Still, the two got along afterwards. Shinka would help him to improve his relations with Rikka. *Sanae Dekomori - Shinka and Sanae have a troublesome, often hostile, relationship. Sanae admires "Mori Summer" a lot but doesn't believe that Shinka is the real one, thus calling her "Fake Mori Summer!". Later, Kumin reveals that she thinks that Sanae actually wants Shinka to be the real Mori Summer. Despite Shinka and Sanae's relationship being so troublesome, Shinka still values her and all her friends and wants the best for her. * Satone Shichimiya - Satone and Shinka had known each other in middle school. Sanae took part in Mori Summer's ceremonies with her. They were partners too, and Satone used to admire her a lot. Satone and Shinka are still good friends, although Shinka lost her chuunibyou self while Satone still keeps hers. * Isshiki Makoto: Isshiki was one of those boys who admired Shinka because of her beauty and politeness. He rated her as "Most Beautiful Girl" in a beauty poll of the girls in their class. After finding out her real personality, though, he lost his admiration for her just like Yuuta. * Kumin Tsuyuri: Shinka gets annoyed at Kumin because of her air-headed personality a lot, and often hits her. But they still have a friendly relationship, and Shinka loves her as a friend, along with the others. Category:Characters